Sognare
by knightwh
Summary: Tweek toma medicamentos por órdenes de sus padres... y apesar de ello, Craig se enamora de él. Para no decepcionarlo más, Tweek le rompe el corazón, pero la noche de la graduación llega a ellos y Craig irá con su nueva novia. Para reparar las cosas, Tweek tomará valor de confesarle la verdad... con una canción de su propia creación. Sognare - División Minúscula.


**Sognare**

**Estoy esperando a que pase el tiempo para seguir actualizando otra historia de la que escribo capítulos en cosa de minutos jaja.  
****ADVERTENCIA****: No me gusta leer/escribir Songfic's, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé en realidad… solo es así. Los respeto, pero no me agradan, no sé que sea.  
Así que, lamento si esto parece/o no ser un songfic. Comencé pensando: "Hey, haré un songfic", luego pensé: "No, definitivamente no quiero".  
Y sin entender nada… terminé haciendo esto… en fin.**

**Canción: Sognare de División Minúscula. (Si pueden hacerlo, escúchenla para que comprendan porque le coloco esa voz a Tweek. Simplemente le queda perfecta).**

South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original. Tampoco Sognare o cualquier otra canción de División Minúscula.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral.  
Gracias a las múltiples intervenciones "Clydianas", Tweek terminó encima del auditorio, con guitarra en mano y micrófono en frente suyo.  
Lo estaba matando en pavor.

Dos semanas antes de la graduación, Craig llegó con la noticia del momento. Tenía novia.  
Token se sorprendió por el compromiso del moreno hacia otro ser humano… parecía serio en esa ocasión. Extrañamente, Clyde no compartió ni un poco de ese entusiasmo… y Tweek menos. El rubio había confesado a su amigo, el "come tacos aventurero", lo que sentía por el líder del team. Faltaban 2 semanas para concluir la preparatoria y ya no podía soportar ni un solo minuto de eso.  
Ya ni siquiera el café lo hacia feliz… ¡EL MALDITO CAFÉ!  
Después de aquella confesión, las cosas no serían mejores.  
Clyde lo acompañaba en su tristeza… pero no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

– Entiendo perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo, Tweek. – O quizá si. – Yo pasé por lo mismo cuando Token regresó con Wendy…

– Eso es lo peor… cuando tienes que verlo con alguien más… – Murmuró Phillip, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Ahí estaba, escuchando la cátedra del grupo de los corazones rotos…

Phillip, enamorado en secreto de su amigo Damien… y el anticristo descubriendo los placeres de la vida humana sin compromisos, desvistiendo a cada chica en su camino y por haber. Pip no podía sentirse mas desplazado… aunque, claro que, si supiera que la única razón por la cual el hijo de Satanás no se comportaba lascivamente con el era precisamente porque a el si lo amaba, su perspectiva cambiaría.  
También estaban Kenny y Kyle… esos dos si que eran un caso. Para no hacer el cuento largo, la cosa iba mas o menos así:  
A Kenny le gustaba Cartman, que a su vez gustaba de Kyle, claro que al pelirrojo le gustaba Stanley… quien no podía dejar de querer a Kenny…  
Tremendo problema…  
Clyde, bueno… el sufría por idiota. Peleaba por tonterías con Token y siempre se metía en nuevos problemas. Tweek se preguntaba cuanto podría amar el afroamericano a su novio, como para soportar tantos achaques (que ni las mujeres con la menopausia sufrían).  
Y… estaba él.  
¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar del tipo al que le dio una paliza en primaria?… porque todos reconocían que en esa pelea infantil, el había salido victorioso… pero de ahí en fuera, el paso de los años marcó diferencias "Biológicas" entre ambos que Tweek era incapaz de llenar. Craig había engrandecido… y el… el seguía igual.

– ¿Y que… ngh, que sugieres?

Oh… como se arrepentía de haber preguntado eso.

Justo el día de la graduación, la fiesta se llevaría acabo en el salón que había frente al auditorio de South Park. Como esperaban que algunas bandas contratadas tocaran algún número musical, dejaron todo colocado en su lugar para aguardar el momento preciso. El tiempo pasó lento… condenadamente lento.  
Tweek no sabía que planeaban Clyde y Kenny, pero esos dos juntos solo significaban una cosa:

PROBLEMAS.

– ¡Damas y caballeros!, permítanos robarles un momento de su atención… – Clyde tomó el micrófono así como si nada importante sucediera.  
Desde su lugar, Token se dio un fuerte golpe con la mano, en la frente. ¿Por qué seguía amando a un tipo así?

– ¡El día de hoy verán nacer, no solo una nueva y atractiva estrella! – Contestó Kenny con el otro micrófono. Tweek tembló más frenéticamente. ¿Dijo atractiva?

Dos horas antes, Clyde y Kenny llegaron con sus trajes rentados para la graduación y pidieron a Tweek, quien había planeado encerrarse frente a la computadora el resto de la noche, solitario y alejado de la imagen de un Craig embobado en el vestido de gala en su novia. Ni siquiera le permitieron arreglarse… estaba ahí, de pie con unos jeans verde pino, una camiseta a cuadros verde pálido, mal abotonada, y el cabello todo revuelto. Sus piernas temblaban como nunca, su corazón latía por millones… jamás había estado de pie frente a tantas personas. Iba a vomitar.

– También escucharan una preciosa historia de amor… ¡den un fuerte aplauso a nuestro Tweekers!

Algunos aplaudieron confundidos, otros se miraban estupefactos. ¿Que carajo estaba pasando?

– ¿No es ese tu amigo, el del café? – Una sensual pelirroja en un vestido entallado negro se acercó hasta Craig con una bebida. El moreno miraba en dirección del auditorio intrigado… jamás creyó a Tweek capaz de pararse frente a una multitud.

Tweek tocó sus pies con sus propios talones… se jaloneó la camisa unos segundos y buscó algo o alguien a quien mirar entre la multitud… ¡quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento!

– ¿Y bien? – Gritaron desde el fondo del enorme auditorio… cerca de 300 alumnos se graduaban ese día y esperaban en silencio lo que fuera que ese tipo estuviera a punto de hacer.

Tweek tomó el micrófono de Clyde con pavor… entre temblores y jadeos extraños. Pensó que se desmayaría.

¿Quien era él para confesarse de esa manera?... ¿eso siquiera era romántico?, ¿Craig lo odiaría mas?, ¿que pensaría la gente después de eso?, ¿estaba listo para salir del closet públicamente en un auditorio con 300 desconocidos… bueno, 275… y a la vista de Craig?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su voz no salía… tenia los labios resecos.

– Yo… eh… esto… yo, ngh… – Si, iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Su voz era el único sonido dentro del recinto. – Yo soy Twek.

Todos soltaron la carcajada. Tweek se puso mas nervioso… tenía que salir de ahí corriendo.  
Craig soltó el brazo de la chica que lo acompañaba y comenzó a caminar lenta, muy lentamente hasta el escenario. Miraba extrañado a su amigo… su mejor amigo… su…

…su…

– Yo, este… ¡ah, demasiada presión! – Todos volvieron a reírse y abuchearlo. Era el final, colapsaría.

Tweek usaba medicamentos… desde sexto grado, sus padres lo obligaron a hacerlo. No se sentía bien haciéndolo, lo volvían mas débil… no era el cuando los tomaba.  
Llegó a sentirse tan mal, tan asqueroso, tan perdido… que comenzó a cortarse por ello…

…pero Craig lo rescató.

_¡No quiero volver a ver que lo hagas!, ¿entendido? ¡y deja esas malditas drogas… no te quiero así… me gustas como eres, ese Tweek me gusta, este no…_

Fue la primera persona en decírselo… y eso lo enamoró.  
Si, era estúpido… pero era su corazón hablando.  
Lo que nadie sabía era…

_Me gustas, Tweek… te quiero…_

_Cr–Craig… yo…_

Era que Tucker se le había confesado. 7 meses antes de la graduación, Craig le pidió a Tweek que salieran… le confesó que lo amaba.  
Pero en ese entonces, Tweek no quería herirlo, meterlo a su retorcido mundo… sus padres son permitirían que dejara el medicamento… jamás aceptarían su homosexualidad…

_No puedo… no quiero salir contigo… lo siento._

Y rompió el corazón de Craig.  
Después de eso, el moreno se enfadó, lo alejó de su lado… y finalmente, estaba ahí, en algún lugar de ese auditorio, abrazando a la chica que llevaba como pareja y con la que había salido desde hacia 2 semanas. Tweek sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido… pero Clyde también tenia rozan al decir que…

Craig merece saber que lo quieres… y cuales son tus motivos… al menos, no lo dejes con la pena…

El debía hacerlo.

– Yo, ¡yo estoy aquí…! – Gritó con el micrófono cerca de su rostro, con ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza y las piernas endurecidas por al tensión. Todos se exaltaron por ese molesto chirrido del equipo de audio cuando se presiona demasiado. – ¡Lo siento!... yo… estoy aquí porque… me gusta alguien…

– ¡Marica! – Gritó un tipo entre la audiencia y muchos comenzaron a reírse, pero otros, la mayoría chicas, sonreían tiernamente y no reprobaron a los que se burlaban de aquel chico.

Tweek abrió los ojos y finalmente vio como cobrara la atención de parte de la audiencia.

Craig dejó por completo a la chica a su lado y caminó hasta el centro del auditorio… Tweek… ¿había alguien a quien quería?

Su corazón volvía a hacerse añicos…

– Ese alguien… yo… compuse esta canción pensando en ti… – Tweek dejó de pensar… solo serian el y Craig esa noche…

Kenny sonrió divertido y se sentó en la batería. Ser el baterista sexy le quedaba de maravilla. Clyde tomó el bajo y se acercó hasta el segundo micrófono. Colocaron una pista que tardaría en reproducirse… Tweek enfocó su mirada, pero seguía sin distinguir a Craig entre la multitud…

– ¡Perdóname, Craig!... yo debí decirte porque… pero… ¡tenia mucho miedo…! Y yo…

Los hombres del lugar volvieron a reírse a gritos, incluyendo frases como "Bájate de ahí, Marica" y otras cosas… pero ya no eran tan apoyados por el resto. Las chicas observaban maravilladas, entre exclamaciones tales como "Awww" y esa clase de sonidos molestos, al rubio en el escenario.

Craig se quedó de pie ahí… pasmado por las palabras de Tweek.

– Y como no encuentro una mejor manera de decírtelo…

Entonces comenzó la pista y, por arte de magia, Tweek comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Sabia que podía… solo que no lo hacia tan seguido.

(N/A: Si pueden, pongan la canción a partir de este punto… si lo van leyendo mientras la escuchan, disfrutaran más el Fic, se los garantizo XD).

– Yo… quiero que escuches esto, Craig…

Comenzó el sonido de la guitarra…

…  
…

**Se que un día te dije  
que jamás iba a fallarte, pero hoy,  
no se ni en donde estoy… menos a donde voy,  
y es mas que curarme estas drogas  
solo logran enfermarme mas…**

Miró hacia el suelo…

**Que te extraña que mañana pueda ser un poco peor,  
seré frio, pero honesto cada vez que yo te digo que:**

**No puedo prometer un "por siempre"  
ni siquiera se si puedo un "hoy",  
todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…**

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró…

**Soñare contigo… si puedo dormir,  
las noches son largas desde aquel día  
en el que yo te conocí…**

**O naci enamorado o en verdad nunca lo he estado  
y no es que no crea en el amor simplemente así soy.  
Si decir "mañana" es predecir y decir "perfecto" es mentir…**

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Craig… ahí en la audiencia.

**Porque no mejor sentir estos labios, estas manos  
que no paran aunque estoy tan débil… de intentarlo y fallar tanto,  
las marcas en mis brazos dicen:**

**No puedo prometer un "por siempre"  
ni siquiera sé si puedo un "hoy", **

Sonrió tiernamente a Craig…

**Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo…**

**Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,**  
**las noches son largas desde aquel día**  
**en el que yo te conocí…**  
**Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama**  
**lo envié a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte**  
**para siempre de mi…**

Ya no podía tocar mas la guitarra… quería saber que pensaba Craig.  
Pero el moreno estaba ahí… sereno.  
Siguió tocando entonces… porque no se arrepentiría nunca de haberlo salvado.  
No importaba ya lo que sintiera él… ¿cierto?

**Y no me arrepiento de nada que hice ayer  
me arrepiento lo que pude haber hecho, haber dicho  
y ya no podre hacerlo jamás…**

**No puedo prometer un "por siempre"  
ni siquiera sé si puedo un "hoy",  
todo lo que diga esta noche… esta noche…**

**Soñare contigo si puedo dormir,  
las noches son largas desde aquel día  
en el que yo te conocí…  
Mi ángel de la guarda aguarda en tu cama  
lo envié a cuidarte, por tu bien alejarte  
para siempre de mi…**

Y sonido de la guitarra y la batería desaparecieron…  
Tweek cerró los ojos con nerviosismo… y aguardó.  
Al abrirlos, las chicas gritaban como locas y los hombres lucían aun mas confundidos.

Pero Craig no estaba ahí abajo.

Clyde y Kenny se miraron entristecidos… parecía que haber descubierto aquella cualidad artística del rubio no había sido suficiente.  
Tweek entregó la guitarra al castaño y salió corriendo de ahí.  
Jamás sabría lidiar con el rechazo…

…encima se había declarado abiertamente gay en su baile de graduación, al que ni siquiera planeaba asistir…

…además de haber desobedecido las reglas del lugar y tocó con unos compañeros clandestinamente…

…y dejó su casa sola por seguir la corriente a Clyde y Kenny…

¡Carajo, tenia muchos problemas!

– ¡Tweek, espera! – Pero afuera del auditorio, Craig vio a Tweek salir corriendo y lo atrapó de la manga.

– ¡AH, JESUCRISTO!, ¡CRAIG!

– Tweekers… – El moreno respiraba con dificultad, parecía haber corrido mucho tras él. Tweek lo miró espantado… ¡lo iba a golpear!, pero claro, por hacerlo parecer un marica frente a todos… se lo tenia bien merecido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contrajo su estomago… seguro ahí comenzaría la paliza…

Pero… ¿aquellos eran golpes?  
Sintió una extraña fuerza atrayéndolo contra el otro chico, uniendo sus labios resecos con los suculentos labios sabor licor "de contrabando dentro de la fiesta". Tweek abrió los ojos como discos… ¿Craig lo estaba…?

– No quiero que sueñes conmigo… – Dijo separándose apenas un milímetro, cuando volvió al ataque, devorando con al lengua toda la cavidad del rubio. Puso su mano sobre la entrepierna de Tweek y lo empujó hasta el muro mas cercano, acorralándolo contra el y tomando posesión de sus caderas. – Quiero que me tengas ahí físicamente, cada noche…

Tweek no sabía si estaba confundido, si iba a vomitar, si sentía nervios, si iba a vomitar, si quería salir huyendo, o si vomitaría, si quería salir volando su corazón de su pecho… o si…

No, era vomito, definitivamente.

Frente a Craig, con todo su nerviosismo a flote, Tweek expulsó todo lo que podría haber comido en el día…  
El moreno lo contempló, primero con confusión… después con un poco de asco… y finalmente con resignación.

– ¿No serás algo de Stanley?

Tweek se limpió con la manga, estaba muy apenado… y confundido aun.

– Craig, yo… lo siento… estaba muy nervioso…

– Y adivina una cosa… – Tweek arqueó una ceja, pero de inmediato sintió la fuerza de Craig cargándolo… justo en dirección de su camioneta. – Deberías estarlo.

Y de esa forma, el moreno se lo llevó de ahí…

…

…

**Lo sé, lo sé… no pudo estar mas improvisado, pero… ¡es que no debo actualizar tan seguido! Y ya tengo los siguientes 2 capítulos de otro Fic de por aquí…  
Espero que no los haya confundido… creo que no es un songfic, pero… igual yo que sé.  
Ojala hayan aceptado mi recomendación y pusieran la canción donde comienza a cantar Tweek. Me gusta esa voz para Tweek porque suena muy simple, sin grandes tonos de artista, pero hace que la letra te llegue.  
Ojala puedan conocer mas esa banda… son buenos.**

**Cuídense mucho, nos leemos!**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
